


The Dark Guardian

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Baekhyun Is Depressed, Death, Demon, Depression, Drama, Fluff, Guardian - Freeform, Hearing Voices, Jongdae Is An Angel, Love, M/M, Past life, angel - Freeform, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Baekhyun wants to go to the afterlifeBut Jongdae won't let him





	The Dark Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I found this written awhile ago, kinda edited it.

“You’re worthless..”

The voice in my mind sarcastically whispered again, making me fall deeper into depression.

Lately it was hard to keep running away from it as usual, run from the rushing thoughts of failure in the future and in general..

With every word, that was coming in my mind from my subconscious, it was harder and harder to keep on fighting against it and live like a normal person.

It felt like half of me was trying to kill me on purpose and I couldn’t understand why, since we were one. We were in this life together, living and fighting to survive.

Why would I have thoughts of hate and spite towards myself.

In the hardest times, there was always one thought coming into my mind.

“Just die…it will be so much more easier, if you just end it” But the other half of me wanted to live, it wanted to at least try and do something and see, if the other half was right or wrong.

To see if I’m actually worthless or not, but the other half never really rest, it was always there, everyday, whispering from the corners of my mind.

I’ve always wondered, what will happen when the end comes. Will an angel come, or a demon.. Will I actually see death as everybody say, the horrifying reaper who comes for your soul to take it to hell.

I think about hell, because there was no way I would go to heaven, not after everything I have done..

It always looked scary, I was scared of everything that I didn’t know, the unknown  usually frightened me to death…

But not today.. Today was the day, that I will pass to the afterlife. No matter what happens or how scary it is, I made up my mind, that I can't endure this fight within myself any longer, I was ready to finally die.

The half, that was pushing me towards this decision was excited that the moment has finally come and the other one has just given up on everything and agreeing with whatever was at hand.

And Me the thing, that was always trying to put things together and keep them that way, was relieved that it was finally time to go home and end this suffering.

But little I knew about how things worked on the other side..

As I planned, I took a whole bottle of sedatives with large amount of alcohol.

Long time ago, when I firstly thought of ending my life, I agreed to be this way, it looked the most peaceful, without any pain…

I lied down on my bed, waiting for the pills to take effect and make me fall asleep. Meanwhile I was thinking of what was coming next, what would it look like, would there be anything at all or just endless darkness and cold nothingness.

I could feel my eye lids getting heavier, I had no desire to keep them open so I stopped fighting and closed them with a relieved sigh.

In less than a second I heard a voice, it was like a sweet melody, like an elvish song that makes you feel safe and warm.

“Is this it? Is this Heaven?” I thought to myself, but then I realized what were the spoken words.

"What are you doing here?! You can’t be dead! Not after everything!”

I was confused as I tried to open my eyes and I did, very easily like I wasn't under the effection of sedatives.

The thing I saw shocked me, it kind of scared me. There right above me, stood a human alike creature, with big black feather wings.

They were covering the whole room, was that an angel of death..But why would he say, that I can't die..

His looks were horrifying, his whole face was covered with scars, that looked like some kind of symbols, like tattoos but glowing in deep purple.

“Get up! Do something!” He kept talking, but all I could do, is look at him, feeling scared and safe at the same time.

Something about his voice and the way he was looking at me, gave me the confidence that I can trust him, that he will not hurt me..

He had teeth like a vampire and fangs, was he a demon…

“Baekhyun!” He yelled, getting my full attention now.

“Hurry, you can not die, get up” I looked around and saw, that I was still where I lied before ‘dying’

I stood up and realized that my body didn’t move, it looked like my spirit left the body

“What…” before I could say anything the creature said.

“Go call for help, you cant die and I cant interfere into your life” I couldn’t understand what he was talking about, but since a creature from the other side says I can't die that means I can Not.

I tried to get my thoughts together.

“What do I do?” He said, trying to sound calm now

“Go in the other room, find your parents and try to break something move an object, stop the electricity, anything! Just please hurry..”

So I was a ghost..Who can move things and do stuff, cool.

I went to the door and tried to grab the handle, but my hand just went through. The creature yelled.

“Hurry! You can get through the wall!”

I smirked, because I had powers “cool” I stepped towards the wall and walked right through it. He was following me, two steps behind.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw my mother and father sitting at the table arguing for the millionth time. The creature said to me

"Hurry, you don’t have much time. Try to overload the electricity and make everything blow, they will come to the room and save you” I sighed because I had no idea how ro do that

“How do I do that?”

“Just concentrate your energy toward it and it will blow up” I laughed, because that wasn’t really helpful and he yelled.

“Your life is at stake here! it's not time for jokes” I sighed angry

“Okay!” And in that moment, the light bulb blew up and the electricity stopped

“You did it!” He looked happy

“Wait.. I did that?..Awesome!”

 

 

My mother went to my room and found my body. Both with my father took the body and left the apartment.

"What will happen now?” I looked at the creature, he had a frown on his face.

“With some luck, you will live” It kinda felt, that he was mad at me for some reason.

Now I had the time to actually look at him, I didn’t notice earlier that his eyes were purple as well, black hair, tall, dressed with leather, he was..beautiful.

“It's time for you to go” He said with a smile on his face and that smile was the like a ray of sun, it made me feel warm and safe again.

I felt something pulling me away from him, maybe I was going back to my body.

“Don’t fight it, you will live” He said, I didn’t want to leave him, not before I knew his name or what he was or what was going on. I fought the pull, even though he said not to.

“Will I see you again?” But before he could say anything…I opened my eyes and saw the doctors around me, my mother and father, I was back...

And the only thing, that I had left was the warm memory of his beautiful smile and nothing more, was he even real…

 

 

I was supposed to stay in the hospital for 24 hours, my mother was next to me sleeping and I couldn’t just close my eyes and sleep.

I had to know, I had to know more about what happened and did it really happen, was he real, what was he.

In that moment the door opened and a person with a labcoat came in, I guessed it was a doctor and didn’t pay any attention to him.

Few seconds later he stood next to my bedm

“You healed quickly” That voice again, I couldn’t mistake it in a thousand years.

I looked over to his face, and there he was, but this time he was absolutely human. No scars, no wings, no purple eyes, just an ordinary person..

I had so many questions, but I wanted to know just one thing right now.

“What is your name?” He smiled and the warmest feeling spread in my chest.

“I thought you’d ask me what am I, but I guess you have already figured it out” I had theories what he was, but I wasn’t sure yet

"Yes I’m an angel and my name is Alfirium, but my Earth name is Jongdae, Kim Jongdae”.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was good or not, I just thought that it's better posted than go to waste. I hope you liked it! \^o^/


End file.
